Sarah Book 3: Welcome Wacky Wabbit
by Skipper917
Summary: Elmer Fudd, Daffy Duck and Yosemite Sam are getting tired of Bugs Bunny's tricks. So they decide they have to sent him away. And what better place for him to go than to his birth place New York? Can 5 Penguins send him home and help Elmer, Sam, and Daffy understand why he tricks him. Please read Sarah Book 2: Min familie Problemer first!
1. Chapter 1 Tired of The Tricks

Welcome Wacky Wabbit

Ch 1 Tired of the Tricks

_**Bugs' P.O.V.**_

"Come out you screwy wabbit or be blown into a million wabbit smithereens" Elmer said as I went out the alternate exit of my home. "Eh what's up doc?" I asked eating a carrot. "There's a wabbit down there and I'm trying to catch him to put him in a wabbit stew." He said pointing down the hole. "Does he have long ears, a fluffy tail, and hop around like this" I said pointing out my ears and tail and then hopping around in a circle. "That's a remarkably accurate description mister wabbit" He said point his gun in the direction I had been in a moment before and shooting a bullet before noticing I wasn't there anymore.

I came out from behind a tree laughing. How long would it take for him to not fall for that trick. "Hey, No fair you should at least let me have one clear shot at you" Elmer said tears filling his eyes. "I'm tired of having to chase you everyday just to have one delicious stew. I'm tired of your tricks and I'm tired of spending my entire life chasing you." He continued tears pouring down. "Okay take a shot at me" I said moving into the clearing and then standing still.

He shot straight at me hitting my right shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder and fell to the ground making sure I didn't fall on my injured shoulder. Elmer ran over to me and I dragged myself to my hole and climbed into my home with my good arm clutching my injured shoulder and using my right hand to hold on to the ladder. I got out my first aid kit and grabbed the tweezers I pulled the bullet out as gently as I could and then bandaged my arm. Then I sat in my chair and started to think. _How did Elmer get better at shooting so quickly? The only explanation is he is taking lessons from a professional but who would teach him?_

_**Elmer's P.O.V.**_

_I'm so tired of chasing that wabbit. I wonder if Sam and Daffy are as annoyed with him as I am. _I thought as I called Daffy and Sam to come to my house. They were here in less than an hour. "I'm tired of that wabbit tricking me. I think we should send him away." I said.

"That varmint is always messing up the natural patterns of the sand in my desert with his footy-prints." Sam said annoyed as usual. "He is always saying the truth when I'm just trying to live by telling lies." Daffy said. "Where do you think we should send him?" I asked

"How about space" Daffy suggested. "Nah, he'll just return to his hole after he figures out how to control the ship. How about the real world" Sam suggested. "That would only work if he was sent somewhere in the real world where people hold animals" I said "I've heard they have zoos in the real world and there is one in New York." Daffy said "Yeah, I've heard of it too. It's called The Central Park Zoo and they have 3 rabbits already" Sam said "I'll call and ask if they will take another wabbit" Sam said picking up his cellphone.

**5 minutes later**

"He'll be there in a week" Sam said before hanging up. "Okay tomorrow everyone will meet at Bugs hole in the forest" I said.

_**Bugs' P.O.V.**_

**The next Morning**

"Come out you screwy wabbit or be blown into a million wabbit smithereens" Elmer said I went out my alternate exit barely missing being shot in the leg. I looked over to see Sam was at my alternate exit blocking me from escaping them. I ran. I know I can't escape both of them at the same time. I looked in front of me to see Daffy and he had a steel hammer and was ready to attack me. I turned making all 3 of them behind me chasing me.

_There was only one other time I had been this afraid, when my parents were killed_, I thought still running.I heard another gunshot and felt a burning pain in my ankle making me fall to the ground. I looked behind me to see only rock. I was surrounded Sam on my right Daffy on my left and Elmer right in front of me. I felt Daffy's hammer hit my head and blacked out as I felt a sack go over my head.


	2. Chapter 2 New Neighbors

Welcome Wacky Wabbit

Ch 2 New Neighbors

_**Bugs' P.O.V.**_

Darkness is all around me and I feel pain in my left ankle and my right shoulder. I am sitting in something that feels like wood. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. The last thing I remember is Elmer, Daffy and Sam trapping me.

So I'm most likely in a crate right now. Light filled my eyes indicating the crate was now open. My eyes adjusted to see one female penguin with sapphire blue eyes, a gold beak, and gold tinted feathers, 4 male penguins all with blue eyes, a male otter with forest green eyes, a female otter with golden brown eyes, 3 female bunnies, a male sheep, and 3 male lemurs.

"I can't believe I get to meet Bugs Bunny. I'm your biggest fan" Said the only female penguin. "Sarah who is this rabbit" Asked the flat headed male penguin. "Skipper this is Bugs Bunny, the famous trickster. He is usually seen in cartoons fooling Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, and Daffy Duck." Said the female penguin whose name I assumed to be Sarah. "Really" said the flat headed penguin that was called Skipper.

"Now that you all know who I am will you please introduce yourselves" I said. "Oh sorry about that. I'm Sarah, and the male penguins are Kowalski, Rico, Skipper, and Private" Sarah said pointing to the male penguins from tallest to shortest. "These are Josh and Marlene" She said pointing to the male otter and then the female. "This is Randy" She said pointing to the Sheep. "These are Fluffy, Flora, and Fiona" She said pointing to the bunnies. "And these are King Julian, Maurice, and Mort" She said pointing to the lemurs from tallest to shortest.

"It's nice to meet you all." I asked. "What happened to you ankle and your arm." Sarah asked "Elmer Fudd shot my arm and Yosemite Sam shot my ankle I've already taken care of my arm I just need to fix up my ankle." I replied. "If you can come to HQ I can take care of that for you" Sarah replied. I crawled out of the box and tried to stand but I fell back to the ground.

"If you can't get up I can help you" She said holding the necklace around her neck. "I do need help but I don't see how you can carry me" I replied "I can." She said "I wish to be a rabbit". The necklace glow light blue and she transformed into a beautiful female rabbit with blonde fur covered by a pair of jeans and a leopard print t-shirt.

She walked over to me and put her arm under neath my arm pits and carried me to the penguin habitat. the boy penguins behind her. "can you climb down a ladder" She asked once she had jumped in to the habitat. "I don't know" I replied. With that she put me down then picked me up bridal style and jumped into the hole in the concrete.

She put me gently on the table and said "Rico I need the first aid kit". He regurgitated it and gave it to her. She pulled out the tweezers and gently looked for the bullet in my leg. once she found it she pulled it out as gently as she could. Then She pulled out the bandages and wrapped one around my leg.

"Thank you Sarah" I said. "I wish to be a penguin" She said holding the necklace it glow and she became a penguin once more. "It was nothing Bugs. I'm just glad I could help." She said smiling. She gave Rico the first aid kit and he swallowed it.

" How do you change to different animals" I asked "My necklace is magical. When someone finds true love and gives them this necklace it will grant the two lovers wishes. Skipper gave it to me." She said smiling "I have one other question Where am I?" I asked. "Oh. You're in New York Central Park Zoo." Sarah said "I'm in New York City. I was born here." I said tears filling my eyes. _And my parents died here._ I thought tears pouring down my face.


	3. Chapter 3 The Past and The Present

Welcome Wacky Wabbit

Ch 3 The Past and The Present

"What's wrong Bugs" I asked noticing the tears on his face. I know a lot about Bugs but I don't know all of his past. For example I don't know what happened between him learning his musical talent and being adopted by Granny.

"I lost my parents here in this very city… It all started 70 years ago in 1944." Bugs said starting the story. "I was 5 years old and practicing my piano, when I heard a crash and a scream. I walked into the living room where I saw 2 men. One was normal height and slim while the other was large and stupid looking.

The large one had a knife in my dads chest and the smaller one had a gun pointed at my mom. "Bugs" My mom said "Leave... we'll be fine" "No I can't leave you" I said hugging my mother and crying. The man shot my mother barely missing my ears. I started to run, but the larger man grabbed me I grabbed my mothers cellphone and called 911 and screamed "help" but they ripped the phone out of my hands.

I cried but they cut my hands and beat me. They put me in a boat and paddled away and while they were talking I dove into the water and swam back to New York. I roamed the streets of New York crying and searching for food until someone took me in.

That someone was called Granny. She gave many homeless animals a home and when we grew into adults she let us move out. I didn't like staying in one place for a long time it reminded me of my parents and if I remembered them I couldn't focus on surviving.

I eventually found a new world. It was a very looney place. I immediately felt at home, but now I've been sent away by Sam, Daffy, and Elmer." Bugs finished ending the little bit of his life I didn't know.

"That's so sad Bugs" I said "Skipper we have to help him get back to the looney tunes world." "I know, Sarah, we will but first we have to find the kidnappers." Skipper said ready for adventure.

"Bugs do you mind drawing a picture of the Kidnappers." Private asked. "No not at all doc but I will need a piece of paper and a pen." Bugs said before Rico regurgitated a pen and paper. The portrait was finished in a few seconds. It showed Brick and Cecil were the kidnappers.

"Those two are Brick and Cecil now robbers that we would be glad to attack for you" Kowalski said. "Meet us tonight at midnight at the penguin habitat and you will have your revenge." Skipper said. Rico regurgitated his chainsaw and laughed maniacally.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Anger A Girl

Welcome Wacky Wabbit

Ch 4 Don't Anger A Girl

It's midnight, the perfect time to attack the kidnappers and robbers. We are standing in front of the home of Cecil and Brick. "Kowalski pick the lock please" Skipper said in his commanding voice. Kowalski did and we entered the house. It was a small house just outside the city the perfect place for crooks to live.

We walked over to the bed room where we saw two bunks Cecil on the top bunk Brick on the bottom bunk."Sarah please plant the TNT Rico show her where it should go if we only want to blow up this house" Skipper ordered. I snuck into the room and planted TNT where Rico pointed and started to walk away quietly. I as I tiptoed out I felt my toe hit a dresser. I winced and looked back at Brick and Cecil. "Huh what" Cecil said waking up. He sat up and looked at us.

"Penguins… and a rabbit, how on earth did they get in here" Cecil said surprised. "Eh, Doc, we picked the lock and walked in the door" Bugs said. "Why?" Cecil asked confused. "Remember 70 years ago when you killed the 2 famous comedian rabbits and kidnapped the 5 year old rabbit but the 5 year old got away" Bugs asked "Yeah what about it" Cecil asked "I was that 5 year old" Bugs said.

"Oh I thought he was dead. If I had known I would have put you out of your misery." Cecil continued. "You might want to watch what you say because you're beginning to annoy her and you don't want to annoy her" Bugs said noticing I was growling and my eyes had changed from crystal blue to blood red. "I don't care she's a stupid penguin that will never be worth anything" Cecil said annoying me even more. "Rico Please give me a sword." I growled angrily.

Rico obeyed and I charged sword in my left hand slicing Cecil's chest. Cecil fell to the ground his eyes rolling back in to his head and blood staining the floor. "Skipper I don't think we need to use the dynamite. This will upset Brick and now Cecil can't kidnap any more parents" Private said grossed out by the blood. "Sarah I would like to examine you to see how your eyes change colors" Kowalski said.

**The next day **

**10 am**

"I still cannot understand how your eyes changed from blue to red. Are you a freak or something" He asked annoying me. I started growling and I felt my eyes change to red. "Okay that theory is correct. Whenever you become annoyed or angry you growl, your eyes turn red, and you attack" He said causing me to calm down.

"But how is that possible? Sarah, do you know of any T.V. shows that this happens in" He asked not knowing what else to try. "I like to watch an anime where that happens. Naruto Uzumaki is the main character and he has the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, sealed inside him. Whenever Naruto gets really angry or annoyed he will start growling, his eyes with turn red and when he gets annoyed enough he will start to change into the nine tailed fox. But it's impossible for me to have one of the tailed beasts within me I've never been away from the U.S.A." I said.


	5. Chapter 5 Home

Welcome Wacky Wabbit

Ch 5 Home

_**Bugs' P.O.V.**_

A lone leaf fell to the ground in front of me. I picked it up and twirled it between my scarred fingers hidden beneath my gloves, then let it fall to the ground. More leaves fell and joined the lone leaf.

Another autumn day away from the looney tunes world, I need to return home. I sighed I know where the entrance to looney tunes world is but I don't know what to do when I get there. Sam, Elmer and Daffy will just throw me back out. I thought sighing.

"Bugs" Skipper called walking towards me. "We will come with you to the Looney tunes world but you need to show us how to get there" He said once he reached me. "Okay let's go" I said. We walked to the golfing course and to the 8th hole and jumped in.

The hole was wide enough for humans to fit in. We soon were able to see the logo for Warner Bros. and fell into the world with a crash. Pepe Le Pew came out and smiled. I know what he's thinking 'A new lady for me to love is here.'

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

I looked around to see Pepe Le Pew had come out. He ran over and took me into his arms and started kissing my hands and arms. This upset me I felt my eyes change color. "Madam though we are different species you are the love of my life" Pepe said.

"Pepe I am not the girl for you I have a boyfriend." I said but he still kissed me. "Rico give me a bat please" I said. He did and I hit Pepe on the head making him fall to the ground unconscious.

The rest of the toons came outside and surrounded us. "Bugs where have you been" Lola asked "Yeah, you missed recording the cartoons" Tweety said "Beep Beep" Road Runner said. "And Who are your friends" Granny asked. "These are Sarah, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico. They are a few new friends I made in the real world. Sam, Daffy and Elmer sent me there a few days ago." Bugs said "Why would they do that to you" Lola asked "I don't know but in the process of trapping me I was shot twice, once in the arm and then in the ankle." Bugs replied rubbing his shoulder.

The toons headed toward the one place they could always find the trio of Bugs' enemies, the gym. When they entered they saw Sam practicing lifting weights, Elmer Fudd practicing his shooting, and Daffy was jogging. "Docs, why did you send me away?" Bugs asked.

"Because your tricks are getting annoying ya varmint" Sam said. "He only tricks you because you try to kill him" I said becoming angry glaring at the ground. My eyes weren't red yet but I was almost angry enough.

"Well he still doesn't have to trick us" Elmer said. "He wouldn't trick you if you didn't to kill him. Do you expect him to let you kill him? If you were in the same situations as he is daily wouldn't you trick your enemies so you could live?" I said glaring at the three my eyes where now blood red and my feathers looked shaggy against my smooth body.

The three looked terrified and Daffy asked nervously "Who… What are you?". "I'm Sarah. I don't know why but lately whenever I become angry my eyes change color and my feathers look shaggy and if you make me angry enough I will attack" I said still glaring.

"I think I may be a Jinchuriki" I continued. "What's a Genjuriki" Sam asked pronouncing it incorrectly. "A Jinchuriki is a person with one of the tailed beasts sealed inside them. A tailed beast is a Japanese creature made up of chakra that when free destroys everything it can." I said knowing they won't understand.

"I won't attack if you promise to not injure Bugs anymore" I said "We promise" The 3 said nervously "Rico, please hand me a walkie-talkie" I said. He did and I handed it to Bugs saying "If you have any trouble contact me using this." "Okay Doc" Bugs said "Thanks". "Well see ya" I said and left the looney tunes world.

"Sarah, I think we should go to you house to visit your family" Skipper said once we returned to HQ. "Okay but first let's sleep" I said.

_**The End**_

_****__**Read the next story to see what happens during our visit to my old home!**_

* * *

_**Thanks for the Reviews Cutie Kyuubi. You get free virtual ICE CREAM!**_

_**Happy National Ice Cream Day!**_


End file.
